


Hope for the lonely

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aftermath of  Phillip and kathryns talk in three men and a lady 2x13





	Hope for the lonely

**Author's Note:**

> as much as I shipped Aaron and Kathryn sadly it seems Aaron and Kathryn already broke up shes the only one of Aarons girlfriends I ever liked I didn't really like Karen also yall know im the biggest amille aaron and camille shipper they are endgame for me I now ship Kathryn with Phillip

“Let me get that for you”Phillip referred to her jacket 

“I can do it myself thanks”Kathryn tells him grabbing her jacket 

“It was probably none of my business asking about your daughter”Phillip says 

“You were worried it’s fine”Kathryn said to her colleague 

“Take a break once in a while if you need to”Phillip stared at her 

“Thanks for caring”Kathryn said 

“It’s hard being alone”Phillip responded 

“Maybe there’s hope for the lonely after all”Kathryn had thought long and hard over her little talk with Phillip


End file.
